Smile
by phobia97
Summary: One-shot. Song-fic. After some horrible revelations a distraught Hinata wanders Konoha full of sadness. There she meets the love of her life that had broken her heart. Secrets are shared and the truth is unveiled. Confessions are made along with promise.


This is my very first song-fic, and one shot. Sorry to those KibaHina lovers (I have nothing against that pairing. I like some of those stories too!) and NaruSaku lovers but NaruHina is my fav of all time.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, i do NOT own Charlie Chapman's Smile

* * *

March 17 was the day Hinata started crying herself to sleep. It was the day that she had found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her. She pretended not to know about, pretending the tender kisses he would plant on her cheek before heading off to 'work' were filled with caring and love, not lies. The worse part was that Hinata couldn't even bring herself to face him, a twenty one year old kunoichi afraid to face her own boyfriend about him cheating on her! It sounded absolutely ridiculous, ninja were meant to be able to stare down absolutely frightening situations then extinguish the problem.

Then one day she bought some groceries for dinner when she snapped. She walked into their shared apartment and heard moans, followed by a chuckle.

"Like that?" came her boy friends husky voice.

Hinata heard enough she burst into their room with tears flowing and anger in her eyes. "What the hell is going on!?" she yelled.

Ino's eyes widened, "I thought you said she was gone for the afternoon?" She quickly grabbed the bed spread to hide what was about to happen.

Hinata felt rage boiling in her; she turned to her boyfriend her eyes flashing.

"Hinata I can explain," He started, but Hinata wouldn't hear any of it.

"Don't you dare give me a excuse about this being a one time fling because I am aware that this has been going on for a disgustingly long time!" she snapped. She walked over to Ino, "Get out."

Ino scrambled out the door with her clothes somewhat on. Her boyfriend ran a hand through his hair. "Hinata," he sat up, "this didn't mean anything," he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, "I love you! Not her!"

Hinata shrugged of his arm and stood up with her back facing him, "I don't know what's worse," she muttered, "You cheating on her while you still love me and using one of my friends as a way to pass the time, saying it didn't matter!? Or Cheating on me because you love someone else, and you were just staying with me for sick reasons?" she turned to him, "Kiba," he turned hopeful at her kind tone, "you can go die in a hole for all I care."

"Babe, wait!" he grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave, "give me one more chance?"

She slapped his hand away, "Get away from me!" she yelled, "I can't believe you anymore, what happened to the man I loved? The man that made me believe I could live without _him_…"

"He's still in here, just give me a chance?" he pleaded.

"No!" she snapped, "Just leave me alone you self absorbed, ignorant, cowardly-"

"Cowardly?" he interrupted, "I'm not the one that didn't have the guts to confront their cheating boyfriend after knowing for god knows who long!"

Hinata felt tears welling in her eyes when he pointed out the only thing she regretted at the moment. "I'm leaving," she grabbed her coat, "don't worry I'll be out of here before you wake up."

"Hinata!" he yelled grabbing her wrist harder than intended, "Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Kiba but no matter how much you regret what you did, I can't forgive you," Hinata spoke softly. "Goodbye."

She put on her coat and walked out the door, hearing Kiba's shout of frustration. She immediately let her tears flow, her sobs racking her whole body. She just felt like curling up in a ball and crying her heart out, so she ran for a destination in mind.

She didn't stop till she reached it: training ground three. The first time she resolved to become stronger, to follow Naruto's ninja way. She dropped down and started crying harder than she ever had. Now she felt more alone than ever, missing her mother more than ever. Missing _him_ more than ever

"Naruto-kun," she spoke softly, ever since Sasuke refused to come back reviving the Akatsuki he became more distant, training with more vigor than ever before. She missed him dearly, his bright smile, and attitude.

She remembered her mother too, how she would sing her a song whenever her father would be too rough during training. Hinata's mother was strong and kind, her mother was a kunoichi that Hinata longed to be. Hinata started humming the song to herself.

"Smile, though your heart is aching,  
Smile, even though it's breaking,"

Her voice cracked there, she longed for someone to depend on. She closed her eyes and continued singing, pain etching at her heart.

"When there are clouds in the sky  
you'll get by..."

She stopped singing to herself, sensing someone nearby; she stood up venturing closer to where she sensed a presence. Unconsciously she continued singing.

"If you smile  
with your fear and sorrow"

She got closer.

"Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just..."

She stopped singing and looked around, she gasped when she saw Naruto, watching her from a tree branch.

"Don't stop," he said softly, "Please, it's wonderful" and so she did.

"Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness"

He jumped down walking towards her, taking measured steps.

She heard him mutter "Hinata-chan…"

Although a tear may be ever so near

For some reason Hinata walked to Naruto. Her tears were falling and she buried her head in his shoulder. He lifted her head and smiled.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered.

Naruto wiped the tears off her face.

That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"K-Kiba," she sobbed, "He cheated on me."

He chuckled.

"What's so funny!" she demanded.

"I thought my day was bad," he said smiling sadly at her, "Sakura left me. I woke up and her engagement ring was on the counter with her key and a note saying she's left me."

"I'm so sorry," Hinata hugged him.

You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just...

"It's okay," he said, "I knew it wasn't going to work out anyway."

She smiled at him. She had always loved him. But when he announced he and Sakura were engaged it broke her heart and no one noticed but Kiba. He was her shoulder to cry on and he helped her get over him. Hinata got over him and his engagement but she never stopped loving him.

Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking

"I need to tell you something Naruto," she said. Her throat suddenly became very dry.

"What is it?" he said cocking his head at her.

"I-I," she looked away.

When there are clouds in the sky  
you'll get by…  
If you smile  
through your fear and sorrow

"Hinata-chan?" he asked, "What is it?"

"How do you feel about me?" she asked. Hinata was preparing herself for the worst.

"Well I have to admit I never really noticed you before," he scratched his head awkwardly.

Hinata looked away sadly. I knew it… she thought sadly. He doesn't love me back.

Smile and maybe tomorrow  
you'll find that life is still worthwhile  
if you just smile...

"But after I came back from my training," he smiled at her, "And I saw you… Well I felt something different in me."

Hinata held her breath.

That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying

"I may seem pretty dense at times," he chuckled, "Actually I am pretty dense at times… I'm getting off topic. What I'm saying is that I knew you loved me. But I was too scared to confront you, in denial about the whole thing. No one's ever loved me the way you did. When I realized you loved me I was in shock. I turned away from your love and started a relationship with my old teammate. But the whole time I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I loved you back…"

"N-Naruto-kun," she whispered, "What are you saying."

You'll find that life is still worthwhile

"I've never loved you as much as you've ever loved me," He said. Hinata interrupted him.

"Naruto the only problem with what you're saying is," Hinata smiled truly at him, "I never stopped loving you."

"You still love me? Even after I broke your heart?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," she said sadly.

"Well Hinata," he said, "You just confessed you love me. All I can say is I've never loved someone as you love me… but I think I do love you."

Before she could say anything he held her face in his calloused hands and kissed her. It was gentle and loving but she could feel the passion coming from the contact.

"I love you Hinata Hyuuga," he said smiling after breaking the kiss.

She just smiled with tears of joy stinging her eyes. "I love you too."

He chuckled, "I know."

If you just smile

* * *

Well please review my little one-shot! Any tips for writing a song-fic? anything you didn't understand? Just review and tell me!


End file.
